


one night stand

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Riding, Size Humiliation, Vaginal Sex, canon character death, forgive me for this bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia takes up Negan on his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them, fucking sue me.  
> I usually one hundred percent headcanon Negan as dominant, but I have my reasons for having Olivia take control here, including a throwaway line where she tells Rosita she "does alright for herself" and the fact that she canonically mocks his dick, and I thought it would be fun to have her just completely rock his world and own his ass.  
> anyway im sorry  
> EDIT: I wrote this before the shitty show fucking ruined their interactions so just know I shipped it before it was ruined completely

She really couldn't say why she was doing this. Olivia knew that this wasn't a good idea and knew that she should just turn back and go home, but that didn't stop her from making her way to where she knew that Negan was staying. She had made it clear before that she had no interest in him, and at the time, she had meant that, but throughout the day, she had not been able to get their encounter out of her mind. It was not that she hated him any less, but she couldn't get rid of her own curiosity.

She wasn't inexperienced; far from it, actually. There had been a surprising amount of men in her life and she had come to realize that she was actually quite attractive. So it wasn't that she was desperate or anything, it wasn't like she hadn't been with anyone in so long that she felt obligated to sleep with him just because he offered, but still she was considering doing this so seriously that she was going to him.

Her curiosity stemmed from the fact that she knew exactly who he was and what he was capable of. She knew that he was a very dangerous enemy, and she knew that he could have had her killed for striking him that day, and he hadn't. He had insulted her and then apologized to her, and then he had offered to have sex with her and not had her killed for slapping him in response. But, what was more, there was the remark he made to her after, about being “more into” her now. If that meant what she thought it meant, then that made his offer a bit more appealing.

The fact was, she couldn't pass up on an opportunity like that, not with someone like him. He was a man of power, a terrifying individual that, if this night went according to plan, she would have her way with, and he would like it. If she were right about him, things were going to get more interesting, and he was certainly good looking enough to make this feel a little bit worth it. She tried not to think about what would happen if she were wrong.

Olivia knocked on his door, not sure if she would even get an answer. For all she knew, he was already asleep, and she had come out here for nothing. But then the door swung open and there stood Negan, looking only a little bit confused as to why he was being bothered at this hour, and when he realized who it was, the confusion melted into confidence.

“Well, well, who the fuck do we have here?” he asked with a grin. “Change your mind about my offer, huh?”

“Yeah,” was all she said, still not sure why she thought going through with this was a good idea.

“Can't say I fucking blame you. Why doncha come on in?” He stepped out of the doorway, letting her into the home. It was pretty bare inside, but there was a little bit of furniture, and she knew that there was a bed upstairs. And, sure enough, as soon as he had the door closed behind them, he gestured to the stairs. She started up them and he followed her, and then they were in his bedroom for the night. His jacket had been thrown over a chair in the room, but otherwise, it looked mostly untouched.

“So, you wanna help me break this fucking place in?” he asked. When she didn't answer, he sighed. “Look, I really am sorry about the shit I said earlier. I can be a real ass sometimes, but I did mean it when I said I wanted to fuck you. Still want it, and if you came here, seems to me like you want it too, but you gotta fucking communicate with me, alright? If you don't tell me what you want, we sure as fuck can't go anywhere with this.”

Finally, she met his eye, looking up at him as a smile spread across her face. “You don't need to talk down to me like I don't know what I'm doing, okay? I've been around the block a few times myself, so don't you worry about that.”

“Oh? That right?” He still had the same look of smug confidence, but she hoped she'd be able to wipe that off in no time. “If you're so fucking sure of yourself, why don't you show me what you've got?”

She shoved him onto the bed then, and though he was much stronger than her, he wasn't expecting it, and when he realized what was happening, he didn't fight it, landing on his back and looking up at her in amusement. “You like to play rough, huh? Knew there was something like that going on with you. Well, I'm always down for that, I fucking love it rough.”

“I bet you do,” she replied, matching his smirk. She unfastened her jeans and he watched as she did before standing up to do the same himself.

“How about I lay down more comfortably? Ya know, for the both of us,” he said, finishing undressing himself from the waist down. Olivia glanced at him and snorted, and he raised a brow. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing. Go ahead, lay down,” she replied. She pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra, standing completely naked before him as he lay back, his head resting on the pillow. He was visibly hard already, but she did not go to straddle him just yet and instead paced along the side of the bed.

“The fuck's taking you so long?” he asked.

“Just trying to decide if this is still worth it or not,” she said with a shrug. “I mean, I'm just not sure you're...man enough for me.” She chuckled, and he glared at her.

“And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“You know. _Man enough_ ,” she said, with a pointed look at his erection.

“What the _fuck_?!” he snapped.

“I'm sorry, but like I said, I've been around the block a few times. If you really think a little thing like that could impress me...” Again, she snorted.

“ _Little_?!” Now he was really mad, but there was something else in his eyes, something like humiliation, and she knew that she had struck where he was sensitive. “For your fucking information, I'm perfectly fucking normal-”

“Just calling yourself normal, huh? At least you know better than to stretch _too_ far when you exaggerate,” she interrupted, and the more he glared, the more she smirked. He started to move to get up, but then she was upon him, straddling him and grinning down at him. “Not so fast, I'm not done with you yet.”

:And what the fuck makes you think I'm not done with  _you_ yet?” Negan was masking his growing discomfort behind his anger, but he was strong enough to throw her off and he was strong willed enough to tell her to take a hike, and he did neither of those things. He wanted this, even if he wouldn't openly admit it.

She slapped him across the face, though not with the same level of force she had used earlier. His angry facade faltered for a moment and he groaned, and it was not a groan of pain. “Still like it rough?” she asked. When he reluctantly nodded, she grinned and positioned herself on top of him. She slowly lowered herself onto him, dragging it out just to torment him, and he let out a low moan.

“Fffffuck,” he cried, arching his back to push himself further into her, too impatient for the game she was playing. She pressed herself against his, pushing him back down before she began to bounce on top of him. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she pushed herself up and down, faster and harder until she was panting and Negan wasn't able to keep quiet for even a moment, moaning almost pathetically.

When he began to thrust again, when he reached up to hold onto her hips and dug his fingers into her skin, she knew that he was almost there, and so she suddenly ceased her movements and pushed herself off of him, resisting when he tried to pull her back down. He whined at the loss of contact, but she placed a finger over his lips to silence him, shaking her head.

“I just didn't want you getting there before me,” she said. “The sooner you finish me off, the sooner I finish you.”

“Listen to you, fucking telling me what to do on the first fucking night...” he grumbled, but for all his complaining, he still didn't do anything to stop her. For all his complaining, he was still enjoying this much more than he let on.

She brought herself forward, until she was straddling his face. “Can you handle this sort of thing?” she asked.

“You kidding? I'm a fucking expert.”

“We'll see,” she replied, lowering herself onto his parted, expectant lips. Immediately, he buried his tongue within her, licking at her folds and doing a rather impressive job, all things considered, but before he could really get into a rhythm, she began to grind herself into his face, practically smothering him. If they were to take things at his pace, she might never get there.

She could feel him struggling to keep up with her, but it was no use; she was simply using him at this point, and all he could do was lay back and take it until she was done with him. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt herself tensing, finally getting closer, and for a moment she forgot to care about whether or not Negan could breathe as she worked herself against his face, not slowing down a bit until she came, crying out louder than she had all night.

She sat back on his chest then and he took a few deep breaths, finally allowed to come up for air while she recovered from her orgasm. Grinning at him, she caught her breath enough to say, “I guess you weren't too bad at that after all.”

“Didn't let me do much,” he shot back. “You did all the fucking work.”

“Did I?” she asked, feigning innocence. “Well, whatever the case, I had my fun, so a deal's a deal.”

“Already ready for more, huh? Ladies are fucking amazing with that, you know. I always need some time to get ready for round two, but I've never met a girl who hasn't been ready to hop right the fuck back on.”

“I could be ready for more,” she said, holding back a laugh at how much he loved to hear himself talk. “But, since you were so patient, I thought I could make this all about you.” And then she climbed off of him, shifting positions and sucking on her fingers while he watched in confusion, waiting to see what she would do. When she took his cock in hand, it was not with the fingers she had sucked on, but he leaned into her touch, too distracted to question her.

He was so distracted by the movement of her hand as she worked it up and down his erection that he didn't notice what she was doing until one of her fingers was at his tight hole and then he flinched and hissed. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

“Rewarding you,” she said. “I thought we already established that.”

“No. No, we did not fucking establish the part where you were going to shove your fucking hand up my ass!”

“Don't be so dramatic,” she replied, teasing at him with her finger and causing him to flinch again. “'I'm not going to use my whole hand, just two fingers. And I know you're going to like it.”

“I don't-”

“You seem like the type, is all,” she said with a sickly sweet smile, and if Negan were going to protest again, she did not give him a chance. She slowly pressed her finger inside of him and he lost the ability to speak for a moment, drawing in a deep breath that faded into a moan as she began to work at his cock again. And that was the last he said about the subject, allowing her to ease her finger the rest of the way in, giving him only a moment to adjust before she did the same with a second finger.

“Holy shit,” he said breathlessly, and that was all he could manage to get out. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy motherfucking _shit_.” She flexed her fingers within him, massaging him and causing him to groan. Between that and the way she was now quickly jerking him off, he was not going to last much longer, and though she could have tormented a bit more, the night was still young and there would be plenty of time for that later. She scissored her fingers, spreading him a bit, and kept her hand going at a rapid pace until he uttered one quick, sharp, “ _Fuck_ ,” and then he came.

They lay beside each other in silence for a bit, Olivia giving him a chance to catch his breath after what she was sure was one of his better orgasms, and then she teased him a bit and he tried to play tough and pretend that he had just gone along with everything for her sake, but she knew better and he knew that she knew better. After a while, he asked her if she was ready to go again, and she gave him a small slap as an answer and climbed on top of him again.

~X~

There was nothing between them after that night, as arrangements with Alexandria quickly fell to shit, and Negan couldn't say he wasn't a bit disappointed. Olivia had given him one hell of a night, and it would have been nice to do that again, but there was no chance of that, and before he knew it, he was living in a prison cell, almost entirely cut off from any women.

Except, ironically enough, Olivia, but it didn't really do him much good, considering she was sent down periodically so that he could have a bath and a hair cut. She never mentioned their night together, but there were always men in the room to make sure he didn't try anything, and he was sure that she was ashamed to talk about something like that so openly. Still, there were times that she would tease him subtly, in ways that only they would understand. He didn't have a reliable way of keeping up with time, but he supposed she came twice a year for this, and every time, they did a very good job of pretending to be perfect strangers.

“I promise,” she said one day, snipping at his hair as she worked to get it back into the cut he had preferred to keep it in when he was a free man, “this is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you.”

“Then stop taking your time and let's get this over with,” he replied. She paused her cutting to hand him a bar of soap.

“Here's the soap. Get to work,” she said, and he began to rub the bar along his body. She looked at one of his scars. “Never noticed that before.” He didn't see how she hadn't, considering he had had it back then, but maybe she had been too distracted by everything that was going on.

“This? Be nice to me, and one day I'll tell you the story that goes along with this scar,” he said.

She resumed trimming his hair. “Stop squirming or you'll get another one. Only, truth be told, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to close this one up.”

“You know how to make a man feel welcome,” he replied a smirk.

“Much less of a man than I ever would have guessed,” she said, “but isn't that how it always goes?” Memories of their encounter, particularly the way she had taunted him back then, came back to him, and it was all he could do to hide what those memories were doing to him. Not that she was right about his size, though. No, she was just saying all of that to talk down to him because that was what she into. Obviously.

When they were done, she handed him a towel and muttered, “Here, cover that thing up.” What he wouldn't have given to be alone in the cell with her in that moment.

But then Andrea came down to make sure everything was going alright, and the guards were still there, and it would be another half a year before Olivia came back to see him. They locked him back in his damn cell, and he sighed, not looking forward to being left without company for the rest of the day. He leaned back against the door in frustration...and the door swung open behind him.

“Hold the fucking phone,” he said to himself, as he realized what this meant. His door was open and he was free to leave his cell and go wherever the fuck he wanted. Olivia had been having trouble with the lock, but he was sure she hadn't intentionally left it unlocked. As fun as that was to imagine, thinking about her doing it on purpose so that he would pay her a visit, he knew she wouldn't be so careless over something like that.

And for a moment, he considered paying her that visit anyway, and he considered a number of other things he could do with his freedom, but in the end, he didn't go anywhere. He was working on getting Rick to trust him, after all, and what better way to show just how trustworthy he was?

Still, it would have been nice to have another night with Olivia.

~X~

When Rick came to him for advice on the Whisperers, Negan found himself curious about what exactly this strange group was capable of and he continually pressed Rick for more information. Finally, after several questions, he got the other man to tell him about the way that they had marked the border, and he had whistled, shaking his head. “Pretty fucking intense.”

After a pause, he asked, “So? Who got used for that? Anyone I know?”

“What do you care?” asked Rick. “Besides, I doubt you know any of them.” Still, he thought on it for a bit before frowning. “There was...Olivia. You know, the woman who used to cut your hair.”

That came as a surprise to him, and what was even more surprising was the pang he felt when he heard it. So, she was dead now. It didn't really affect him one way or another, and they would find someone else to keep him neat and clean, but there was still a part of him that would miss her rare visits, and a part of him that would have liked to go for just one more round. He was honestly a bit sad to hear that he wouldn't have that chance again, even if he did manage to get out of here for good.

She would have made a hell of a wife, had he ever had the chance to make an honest woman out of her, but then he realized that Rick was waiting for him to speak and that he had been silent for a bit too long. “They got her, huh?” he asked, as if he had never known her beyond their brief encounters and, really, he hadn't known her much better than that at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaHAHAHA bye


End file.
